Uzumakixhinata and the Fat Blooded Prince
by Ghostlingx
Summary: Allen wakes up casually as if it were an normal day, thinking about Lenalee and if she would accept her. But... Komui does something that ruins the moment. Buzzkill... He creates real life trolls... yess trolls, like the ones you see on the internet. Uzumakixhinata is the victim of this troll story :P She makes great stories, so be sure to check her out!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own man

This is a troll story so, if you're searching for a legitimate story... look else where. Read at your own will :P

_Italics are thoughts of Allen._

Allen sighed and stared at the ceiling, while lying in bed wondering if he would ever be able to confess his damned feelings towards Linali. He got up put on is uniform and walked down the hallway to find her. As he entered the lab,(to find LenaLee) he heard a loud explosion and suddenly a bunch of scientists sprinted out the door with their arms flailing randomly.

"Wait... What is happening?" he asked as Johnny ran by.

"That damn Komui tried summoning the great mother of trolls as a joke, but it turned out to be real! Now she's in the lab turning scientists into trolls!" squealed Johnny. "Even Reever got turned into a troll! Though I'm not sure about Komui, he seemed trapped, but he was with his robot Komrin!"

"What! That doesn't make any sense! Trolls only exist on the internet!"

"Well... I don't think we can do anything about it now... so run, or you'll be turned into a troll!" *squeals*

"I'm going back to save them Johnny! You run ahead, I'll catch up to you later!"

"Nooooo! You'll be turned in to a troll" cried Johhny, pulling on Allen's sleeve.

"Goddammit Johnny, you know that I will always try to help them!" answered Allen, pulling away from Johnny's grasp.

Allen turned around and sprinted towards the lab. Once he arrived at the lab door, he glanced through the window, only to see the face of an extremely feminine looking Earl of the Millennium. No... not the Earl, She had two tusks coming out of the sides of her mouth.

"Helloooooo? Ohhh! An exorcist! Wait... Oh my goosh! It's Alleeeeeeennn! Come here my handsome exorcist, be my husband!" screamed the womanly troll while squishing her face against the window in a very womanly fashion.

"Oh my... what has Komui done this time?" squealed Allen while attempting to lock the lab door.

"ALLEEEEENNNN! How could you do this to meeee? I thought you loved me! Oh! My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself hehehe. My beautiful name is Uzumakixhinata, the great mother of trolls!"

Suddenly the lab door shook, and a huge dent appeared. Allen's eyes bulged, as he ran for the sake of his dear life. The world suddenly seemed to turn into slow motion as he ran. As he glanced behind him, he saw what he didn't want to see. Uzumakixhinata skipping happily towards his location. His heart nearly stopped at the sight, he even heard Nea scream within him. He sprinted faster than he ever had before in his life.

"Crown clown! Slow her down!" yelled Allen, while waving his arms frantically in the air.

His arm shot out white stripes of ribbon-like things, in attempt to slow Uzumakixhinata down, but failed miserably. Uzumakixhinata caught the his hand and pulled Allen towards kept pulling, until Allens face was embedded into her fatty thighs.

"I loooooveee you Allen! Your soooo handsome! Even that arm of yours looks smexy! I want you to marry me Allen... so, will you?" asked Uzumakixhinata is an extremely womanly, yet loving tone.

"Marry you? Are you joking! I don't want to marry a fatty troll mother like you!" replied Allen in a stuffed voice.

"NooooooOOOOO? THEN I WILL FORCE YOU TO MARRY ME!" screamed Uzumakixhinata, throwing Allen to the ground.

"Innocence activate!" yelled Allen, as his hand transformed once again into a claw. The claw shot forward, piercing the fatty thigh of Uzumakixhinata. Uzumakixhinata squirmed at the sudden surprise, but seemed unharmed by the claw.

"Hehehehe... you should know better Alleeeennn! I'm not an Akuma! Didn't your eye tell you?" asked Uzumakixhinata quizzically.

_Screw it I'm not going to reply to that dumb question, who has the time to activate your eye when your being threated to marry by an fat and ugly troll?_  
With those words thought, he quickly stood up and sprinted towards the exit of the hallway with renewed strength. This time not glancing back, nor attempting to slow her down. He sprinted to the safety of the exit and quickly locked the door behind him, forgetting that Uzumakixhinata could just break down the door. He leaned against the wall trying to regain his breath.

_I should be safe for now I think... I hope she doesn't climb through the vent or something..._ He then regained his breath and continued jogging down the hallway in desperate attempt to live on._ Dammit, I wasn't able to save them! Dammit! Dammit! GOD DAMMIT!_

_"I don't think this is the time to be thinking about that Allen" suggested Nea.  
_

_"your right... I should find the other exorcists and escape with whom ever I can..." replied Allen._

_"Oh, by the way... if Lenalee was in the lab with Komui... Doesn't that mean she was turned into a troll?"  
_

_"Ohh... dear... mother... of god..."  
_

__Hehehe I had fun writing this actually. :P Looking forward to updating it Uzumakixhinata :P Plz review!


End file.
